RWBYVania: The Bad Ending
by RWBYVaniaMariaTheFaunas
Summary: A little bit of something that came to mind as I was listening to Castlevania music.


**_"In the darkest part of the Emerald Forest, there is a castle. I heard about it from Weiss, and I wanted to see it for myself. They say that there's a monster worse than any creature of Grimm that lives there."_**

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all entered the castle. Weiss decided not to come along, despite their pleas.

"Yang," Ruby spoke. "Do you really think there's a monster here worse than any Grimm?"

"Ruby," Yang said. "What could be worse than a Grimm?"

"Your sister is right, Ruby," said Blake. "No monster is worse than a creature of Grimm."

"I guess you two are right..." Ruby said. "Hey, let's check out the castle a bit. It looks so cool."

"Okay, little sister," Yang said with a small smile.

"I don't think this is a good idea, guys," Blake said, looking at the sights of the castle. "I don't think we should be here."

"Lame," Yang said in a tone where Blake knew she didn't mean it. "Come on, Blake. You're just gonna chicken out now?"

"Yang," Blake said before noticing Ruby was gone. "Ruby's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Yang roared as her hair burst out in flames and her eyes turned red. "RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Right as the moment passed, a relatively young woman, possibly in her late twenties, with read hair and eyes, and a beautiful red and pink dress on, walked into the entrance hall.

"Welcome," she spoke with a small smile.

Yang saw the mysterious woman and calmed down.

"Who are you?" Yang asked in a cautious tone.

"I am Carmilla," the woman spoke, her voice smooth as silk. "May you please state your names?"

"I'm Yang," the blond spoke, looking to Blake. "And this is Blake."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Carmilla spoke, curtsying in a respectful manner.

"I guess," Blake said in her usual calm tone.

"Anyway," Yang said. "Did you happen to see a girl, about the age of fifteen, running around?"

"A girl..." Carmilla murmured, tapping her bottom lip in thought. "Oh! Yes, I have!"

"Really?" Yang spoke in a happy tone, relieved to hear her sister was alright.

"She's talking with my master," said Carmilla. "Is she related to you?"

"Yeah," Yang said. "She's my sister."

"Her name is Ruby," Blake said. "Ruby Rose."

"I see," said Carmilla. "If you will kindly follow me, I will take you to her."

"Thank you," Yang spoke.

Ruby made it to the top floor of the castle, unsure of why none of the...things in the castle attacked her. She noticed a huge door in front of her and opened it, walking into the room. In it, there was a throne, and sitting in it was a boy, about Yang's age, holding a wine glass of red liquid. Could that liquid be blood.

"Um," Ruby said. "Excuse me."

The boy looked to her with red eyes, seemingly surprised to see a young child wandering the castle.

"Little girl," he spoke. "Are you lost?"

"Huh?" Ruby said, and recognized his face. "Soma? What happened to you?"

It was then Ruby realized...

"Oh, no," Ruby spoke in a scared tone. She felt herself unable to move, only able to shiver. She accidentally looked into his red eyes, and that was Yang's friend, Maria's earliest teaching. Never look into the eyes of a vampire. Ruby couldn't do anything. It was all over now. Her life, her happiness, everything. Words whispered in her mind.

_Join us...Become one of us..._

"Ruby..." Soma spoke. "It's a shame. I didn't want to hurt you."

Ruby felt her senses go numb, and could only listen to Soma.

"Come here, Ruby," Soma said, and Ruby slowly obeyed.

"Yes, sir," Ruby spoke in a lifeless tone.

When she was close, Soma brought her into his arms, and smiled in a dark manner.

"Ruby," Soma said, his fangs extending. "Welcome to the world of eternal night."

Yang heard the shriek of her little sister, and looked to Carmilla.

"We need to hurry!" Yang yelled in a worried tone. "My sister needs us!"

"If you insist," Carmilla spoke, extending her hands. "Grab on."

Upon arriving, only an unconscious Ruby was in sight. Yang scurried over to her younger sister's side.

"Ruby!" Yang cried, checking her sister for a pulse, but there was nothing. Tears rolled down Yang's cheeks until she felt her sister move.

"Y...Yang...?" Ruby said weakly, opening a pair of red eyes.

"Ruby..." Yang spoke, and noticed a pair of marks on her sister's neck, and knew to back away.

"What's wrong?" Ruby said in a calm tone. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"R-Ruby, I..." Yang spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you..."

"I apologize," Carmilla spoke. "The two must have fought. I know not what to do for you."

"Yang," Ruby spoke. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"Ruby!" Blake yelled. "We never said that!"

"You'll regret it, sister!" Ruby said, deploying Crescent Rose in scythe mode, and slashing her sister's arm. Yang yelped in pain, and wasn't going to fight her sister.

"As for you, Blake..." Ruby said. "I'll ask you only once. If you want to save Yang's life, you will be my servant. Forever."

"Blake!" Yang cried. "Don't do it! I beg of you!"

"Ruby..." Blake said. "I will...for Yang's sake!"

"Wise choice, Blake," Ruby said with a smile on her face, releasing Yang and throwing her on the ground. "Good work, Carmilla."

"My pleasure, Lady Ruby," Carmilla spoke, curtsying to her master's bride.

"What?!" Yang spoke in rage. "You mean to tell me you set us up?!"

"I'm sorry, Yang..." Blake spoke.

"You are dismissed, Blake," Ruby yawned. "Carmilla, take Yang to the dungeon. She's boring me."

"Yes, my lady," Carmilla spoke, taking Yang by the arm. "Let's go, mutt."

"Get your hands off of me!" Yang said. "I'll walk myself out!"

Later that evening, ruby sat on her throne, wondering when Soma, no, Dracula, would return.

"Ruby," Blake spoke in a much more pleasing tone. "The master has returned."

"Perfect," Ruby said, who went to change into a dress one of the servants, Persephone, had made, but on the way to her room, she saw a man, clad in all black with a golden trim run into the entrance hall. She gasped and ran to her room, and changed into a long, black dress with red sleeves, and a pair of red heels. She finished her outfit by placing her red hooded cape over her shoulders, and hurried back to the throne room, tripping once on the way because of the heels. Soma was asleep on his throne, and Ruby smiled. She walked slowly to sit on her throne without waking him, moving a few strands of hair from her face. Soma opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Where were you when I came back?" Soma said in a playful tone.

"I was getting myself ready," Ruby spoke in her loving tone. "I couldn't resist putting this dress on for you."

Just then, the man Ruby spotted earlier stormed into the room. Alucard, Dracula's rebelling son, had been sent by Yang to retrieve Ruby and Blake.

"Soma!" Alucard called, and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in Sniper Mode and fired a single bullet into Alucard's arm.

"That's Dracula to you, traitor!" Ruby yelled to him, and Soma smirked.

"Impressive, Ruby," said Soma. "I didn't know you could be so useful to me."

"So," Alucard said, holding his still bleeding arm from where the silver bullet pierced his arm. "You wanted to start a war just like he did, do you, Ruby? If so, your plan is working. Be prepared to have it backfire!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Ruby laughed.

"You were always sided with humanity, Alucard," Ruby said in her menacing tone. "That's your only problem."

"The only problem he has is you!" called a female voice, and Ruby was kicked in the face. The woman was Maria, a loyal friend of Alucard's. "Are you alright, Alucard?"

"I am fine, Maria," Alucard assured her. "I will heal in time."

Maria didn't listen, and turned to Ruby. "You'll pay for this!"

"Bring it, little girl," Ruby taunted.

"Oh, IT'S on now!" Maria said as Suzaku's powers activated, and she charged toward Ruby, a fiery punch at the ready, but Maria was sent flying by Soma, who had protected her from Maria's attack.

"Damn," Maria said, grunting as she stood, a deep cut from where Soma's sword hit her in the arm bleeding really well, and Alucard held his head.

"No," said Alucard. "I wont hurt her, Father! I won't!"

"I'm okay, Alucard," Maria said, calling upon the power of her Guardian Spirit. The spirit began attacking both of them, healing Maria's wound with each hit.

"Out of my way!" Ruby yelled, swinging her scythe at the other side of the Guardian Spirit. It did no good as Maria charged a successful attack, which sent Ruby flying out off a nearby window.

"It's over, Ruby," Maria said, walking over to the edge Ruby was hanging off of. "Now fall."

With the two words said, Maria stomped on her fingers and Ruby had let go, and fell to the ground.

With Alucard, he had nearly defeated Soma, who was weak enough for a purification spell. Alucard learned on from Charlotte, a friend of his at Beacon, a while back. Alucard closed his eyes, and began thinking the word "Sanctuary."

Maria would provide a distraction for him, and a bright light filled the room as Alucard yelled out, "Sanctuary!"

Soma woke up in his dorm in the middle of the night. He was breathing heavily as he saw his teammates asleep, as if it were all a dream. He walked to the Team RWBY dorm, and knocked. When no reply came, he saw the handle was still crooked. He felt the door open and saw the team was in a deep sleep, but Ruby wasn't there. Something told him that he knew he didn't dream about Ruby flying out of a window, but rather, she was erased from existence. Soma felt the sorrow that had built over the years, finally take a hold, and whispered her name.

"Ruby..."


End file.
